


We Will Begin Again

by janiejanine



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Dee Dualla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Begin Again

**We Will Begin Again**

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/we-will-begin-again))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Dogs of War** / Blues Saraceno

_When I see the fields burning because hell is coming through  
_ _I can't stop the dogs of war_

02. **Books of Moses** / Tom Waits

_Books of Moses, bringing stone news  
_ _Wet is the water, blood covering the sun_

03. **Tracks in the Snow** / The Civil Wars

_There's a choir upon the wind_  
_Singing old familiar hymns_  
_And my ears they're playing tricks on me  
_ _I can almost hear harmony_

04. **Take Us Back** / Alela Diane

_When the higher hills have turned to blue_  
_And the waves are lapping where the children grew_  
_All that we have known will be an echo  
_ _Of days when love was true_

05. **Low Man** / Alberta Cross

_How can I be wrong_  
_If the decision is already made_  
_What do I feel_  
_I feel a million miles away_  
_What have I been trying  
_ _I have been trying all day_

06. **The Mountain** / Dave Carter  & Tracy Grammer

_Miller take me and miller grind me  
_ _Scatter my bones on the wild green tide_

07. **This Is Not Like Home** / Great Lake Swimmers

_These lands they are wild_  
_And these hands they are tame_  
_Don't forget your own  
_ _Wilderness wish; it gets buried in snow_

08. **Keep Me in Your Heart** / Warren Zevon

_Hold me in your thoughts_  
_Take me to your dreams_  
_Touch me as I fall into view_  
_When the winter comes, keep the fires lit  
_ _And I will be right next to you_

09. **Great High Mountain** / Jack White

_I started climbing upward, taking one step at a time_  
_The higher I got, the harder I climbed_  
_I'm still climbing upward, and my journey's almost ended  
_ _I'm nearing the top, and you ought to see the view_

10. **Ashokan Farewell** / Nashville Chamber Orchestra

_[Instrumental]_


End file.
